Life as a Marauder
by PoisonA
Summary: Was it only just a dream? How can James win Lily over if she keeps giving him the cold shoulder?... What will happen and will there be a turning point?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok hope you like this story and please leave a review! I'd like to see what you think. Thanks.

* * *

**Life as a Marauder **

**Chapter 1**

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' screamed James while trashing about in his four poster bed trying to unsuccessfully escape from his bed sheets.

In the same room three other persons groaned. The one nearest to James, Sirius, who seemed to have fallen out of bed when James had screamed, hurried over to his best friend and tore the curtains open. James was still squirming in his sleep and muttering obscenities which are better left unmentioned. Soon he was joined by his two other friends, Peter and Remus.

"Oh no.. not again" groaned Remus while running a hand through his hair.

James had just muttered something like 'Lily' confirming what the 'torment' was all about. Sirius and the others continued to watch their friend for a little while just for general amusement. Then sighing Sirius shook James awake. He was breathing deeply as he surveyed them all gathered around his bed.

"What are you staring at?" he croaked after a while.

They sniggered at his comment. Remus was the first to speak "Next time I want a personal alarm call, I'll know who to ask." Peter giggled stupidly at his comment.

"What?" asked James confused while getting out of bed.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Dude you outdid yourself this time…. For a moment I thought my mum had just apparated in the room.."

James smiled, finally beginning to understand what had happened but then his face fell as he remembered the nightmare he had just had.

"You guys would have done the same if you had gone through what I have..." He spoke as if the memory of it pained him.

"James" began Remus slowly "It was _just _a dream!"

"No .. not just a dream.. a dream can't be just a dream when there's her… and" he contorted his face in disgust at this point "and she was going out with Snivellus!"

He messed up his already messed-up hair causing it to stick more on end. His friends were trying to suppress their laughter at this brief description of the dream.

"Well that's one dream that won't come true" said Sirius patting James on his back. "Snivelly hates Lily Evans as much as he hates shampoo." Peter and Remus sniggered appreciatively at this comment while nodding.

"I know" said James while sitting down on his bed. For the first time he noticed that it looked like a warzone. His sheets were entangled in impossible ways, his mattress was showing from beneath and his pillow was scrunched up in a ball. "But I bet she'd rather go out with him than me right?" he said quietly his face falling.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he moved to sit near his friend "That's just one big fat lie and you know it. Now get your ass moving and let's go to down to breakfast…"

"Yeah you better" said Remus while heading for the bathroom "Prof. Mc Gonagall won't be too happy if you go to class late for the tenth time in series."

"Meh… teacher's pet!" Sirius called after him as Remus closed the door.

-----------

The legendary four entered the Great Hall together and made their way towards the Gryffindor table. Most of the students were busy shoveling food in their mouths but they were still those female students who looked in awe at James and Sirius as they went by. As they passed the Slytherin table Lucius Malfoy jeered and muttered 'Pothead' quietly but loud enough for James to hear. James turned suddenly towards him his hand already on his wand but Remus had already placed a hand on his shoulder while indicating the staff table. He wouldn't risk open attack in front of the teachers. Therefore James continued on his way to the Gryffindor table, though not before giving a glare at Malfoy and an even deadlier one to Snape who was sneering by Malfoy's side from behind a curtain of greasy black hair. Sirius followed last after flicking Malfoy and his cronies off and making sure that he wasn't seen from the table up front.

As they sat down James' gaze went automatically on Lily Evans who was sitting a little away from the four, chatting animatedly with her friends. No matter how many times he saw she never failed to amaze him… her shining red hair dazzled his eyes and he longed to hold her in his arms… Remus who was sitting next to him gave him a sharp jab and he snapped back to reality only to hear lots of giggling coming from the girls. It seems that James was gaping openly at Lily with his mouth open. Lily was not giggling however. She looked at him coldly, rolled her eyes, gathered her books and got out of the Great Hall without a backward glance.

As he continued to stare at her empty place he experienced a kind of constricted feeling he knew too well. Although he'd never admit it, it hurt like hell to have her so close and yet so far.

"Poor Pothead…" said a slow unfortunately familiar sneering voice. "he's so used to getting everything he wants that he can't deal with this now." Snape chuckled as he stood by the Gryffindor table. Sirius stood up immediately clutching his wand at the ready. His gaze unflinching Snape continued "What are you going to do? Force her to go out with you?"

James, who had by now been restricting himself knowing fully well that McGonagall was looking at them, stood up and pointed his wand at Snape "I wouldn't do a thing like that because I am not you, you pitiful excuse for a wizard!" Sirius as if on cue pointed his wand at Snape as well.

They were about to cast a spell but were stopped by Prof. McGonagall who came striding furiously down the alley.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said shouting at the Gryffindors. "Lower your wands or you'll b serving detention with me this evening!"

Sirius and James lowered their wands grudgingly without taking their looks off Snape who was sneering at them looking totally in control of the situation. But Prof. Mc Gonagall was not ready yet. She turned to Snape.

"And you Snape get back to your table or make your way to class. Whatever you had to say to Potter is over." Snape moved away with a big smile on his face while McGonagall returned to the staff table.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that prat one day I swear!" said Sirius kicking the table leg furiously which only caused him to clutch it in pain while hopping on one foot. James was looking at Snape who was drawing out hearts in air and mouthing silently 'Lily'.

'One day… one day …" muttered James angrily while clutching his wand.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey here's the 2nd chappie… thanks for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Oh and I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters etc. It's all a product of JK's intellect.

**Chapter 2**

"Class dismissed!" called Prof. Slughorn over all the multitude of cauldrons and students. The Gryffindors and Slytherins hurriedly gathered their things and went out of the dungeon classroom chattering animatedly. The reason for this was that they had just had an unusually interesting Potions lesson where Prof. Slughorn had shown them different types of potions which they had never seen or heard of. One of them was-

"Amortentia" said Sirius as the group made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. "The strongest love potion ever… we know one person who'd be really in need for it" He motioned towards Severus Snape who had just shoved past them with his group of friends. The others laughed at this comment.

"Yeah" continued James "I'd bet he'd have to have a shelf-full just to keep the girl with him, the greasy git."

"Well… I wouldn't blame him" said a quiet voice from behind whom they recognized as Peter's. "because I ain't no better than him."

"Oh come on Wormtail" said Remus "One, you're not a Slytherin, two, you don't smell of cabbages, three, you've got the chance to be part of the coolest gang to have ever existed in Hogwarts-" At this comment, the others nodded seriously as if what he had said was sacred. "and _fourth_ at least you don't have to share your soul with a wolf all your life. Trust me you're better off."

Peter seemed to feel a little better when he heard this but that argument had thrown the rest of the group in deep thought as every one of them went over their love life.

Sirius probably had gone out with all the hot chicks of the school but he sometimes wished he'd find someone who would really understand him, who wouldn't be there just for his looks; someone who'd share his interests.

James- it is quite obvious who rules his heart… Lily was the only other thought that occupied his mind apart from Quidditch - and that's saying something.

Remus had almost given up hope of ever leading a normal life again. He'd accepted his destiny and he was more than grateful that he had three friends by his side that didn't care what he was or what he did.

It was in this uncharacteristically pensive state that they entered the Great Hall which was probably why they didn't notice two buckets full of freezing water hovering just above the door. As soon as they entered the buckets came crashing down on them drenching them to the skin. The Hall erupted with laughter as they saw the Maurauder's in that state. However the group who were laughing the most was the Slytherins which gave the Gryffindors a clear indication who had made the prank.

Although the Mauraders were boiling inside them, they performed a drying charm on themselves and on the floor and proceeded to their place at the Gryffindor table as if nothing had happened.

James gave a quick glance in Lily's direction. _She was smiling as if to suppress the laughter that was begging to come out!_ She probably thought that what had happened to him was just and fair. He turned towards the others and said "They have to pay."

"No doubt about that" said Sirius nodding flicking his hair, which made a dozen girls swoon and sigh dreamily.

"Wait… it doesn't have to b something illegal right?" said Peter nervously.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Wormtail" said Remus

"Yeah… or we might have to kick you out of the group." said James warningly, although it was obvious that he was joking. However Peter seemed to take it seriously and shut his mouth.

"I think I have just the right plan…" said Sirius, smiling wickedly.

"Hear, hear" said James and Peter as they gathered around their friend.

-----------

Four days later found Remus walking rapidly towards the school kitchen. He tickled the pear on the painting guarding the entrance and the painting swung forward letting him in. At once a group of house elves crowded around him.

One of them said "How may I help you sir?"

Remus held out a bag full of what seemed white fine powder. "The headmaster requested that this should be put into the drink that is going to be served at the Slytherin table this evening." He flashed his Prefect badge to appear more authoritarian. "It's a nutritional additive and it is being tested." He added hastily. However he shouldn't have bothered because the House elves merely nodded, took the package and went away to continue with their business.

"Don't forget… it should be put only in the Slytherins' drinks and no-one should know of this… do I make myself clear?" said Remus before leaving.

The House elves nodded. "Yes sir, not to worry sir. We will do as you tell us."

Remus nodded and got out of the kitchen grinning broadly.

_Later that evening…_

The Marauders couldn't keep the smile off their faces as they entered the Great Hall for their supper that evening. The rest of the Gryffindors in their year looked at them suspiciously knowing fully well that that smile boded trouble. Soon after they sat down at the table the food appeared magically on the golden plates and the goblets filled with pumpkin juice.

"Show time" said Sirius under his breath as he looked at their rivals on the opposite end of the Hall. The others tucked in their food, grinning and waiting.

At first everything seemed to be going on normally but after a while James said "Look someone's not feeling too well."

Infact none other than other Severus Snape dropped his fork and knive and was rubbing his stomach. He looked, if that was possible. paler than usual and as if he was going to be sick all over. He looked at Malfoy and was surprised to see himself mirrored in his friend's expression. Malfoy had his face scrunched up and he seemed to be groaning although the Mauraders could not hear it from their table. All of a sudden the two looked at each other in alarm and bolted out of the Hall as fast their legs could carry them.

Peter was sniggering as were most of the others and the Gryffindor table that were on alert to anything that might happen.

"What did you do this time?" asked Lily curiously.

James was so surprised that she was actually talking to him that it took him a second or two to come with an answer. "Oh it's something that Moony here got for us… Let's say that you don't want to go near the bathrooms in the next days…"

"Ugh … that's gross Potter" said Lily with disgust making him James twinge with disappointment.

"Oh but that's not the best part… You see we decided to take it a step further… Would you like it if you found all the nearest bathrooms locked?" said Sirius unable to contain an enormous grin spreading across his face as the whole of Gryffindor table and some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that were listening started laughing at the realization of what it meant. Meanwhile several other Slytherins ran out of the Great Hall with the same agitated expression Malfoy and Snape had on.

"We left the bathrooms at the top floor open but by the time the Slytherins get there we hope the laxative will do its job…" said Remus making the students laugh even more and some persons contort their faces with disgust.

"You guys are gross" said Lily watching them.

"Well its too late for that now." Said Sirius chuckling.

Indeed by the time the desserts appeared, the Slytherin table was completely empty and they never returned to finish their meal. Prof. Slughorn, Head of Slytherin House, who had gone to check on the whereabouts of his students, returned a while later with a greenish tinge to his face and suggested that everyone perform the bubble-head charm on themselves before leaving the Hall to ensure that they have enough supply of oxygen at least until they clear the lower floors…

AN: And there you have it. Please review… I know it's gross but its boys we're talking about here no? lol


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the 3rd chapter! Thanks for all those who reviewed and I don't own anything Harry Potter. So here goes…

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

For the next few days, all school except obviously the Slytherins, was buzzing with the Maurauders' joke and the four of them kept being congratulated in the corridors and clapped on the back. Once, the students took so much time to settle down for Transfiguration class that Prof. McGonagall threatened to give them all a 5-foot long essay as extra work if they didn't shut up immediately.

As a result of the prank, most of the school corridors now smelled of cheap air-freshener which was charmed to be long-lasting and which Filch had sprayed in copious amounts whenever he wasn't busy scrubbing the floors or prowling around looking for incriminating acts. Although the Slytherins were treated by a very busy Madam Pomfrey they missed classes for a whole day which was another reason why the joke was a total hit with the rest of the school.

However the torture did not end there for the Greens of Hogwarts. Once the Slytherins were fit to start lessons again, they were pointed and laughed at; some students pretended to faint if they stood too close to them and others just scrunched their noses and waved their hands in the air as if they were warding off an evil smell. Being the leaders of the gang, Snape and Malfoy faced the harshest battles and there wasn't a moment where they weren't jeered at. To top it all off, they were now being called the Human Stink Bombs.

The Maurauders couldn't have been in better spirits; they had already been popular before but now they seemed to be on everybody's lips. However, they were soon to have another thing to keep themselves occupied with. As they were descending the stairs to the Entrance Hall, about a week after the joke they noticed that there was a fairly large crowd around the noticeboard and the students were talking amongst themselves excitedly. The Maurauders approached the board and James managed to squirm his way up to the front.

"It's a ball!" he called excitedly to the others "A Halloween Ball instead of the usual feast and…" he continued reading "and its going to be a masked ball!"

The others looked at each other intrigued as James joined them once more.

"Another one of Dumbledore's wild ideas" said Sirius but he seemed to be looking forward to it as well. "Hey we can get our masks and costumes at the next Hogsmeade weekend" He continued as they proceeded to go into the Great Hall.

The others nodded but James seemed to have a dreamy expression on.

Sirius nudged him. 'So? What do you think of it?"

After a while James said half-heartedly "I wonder if Lily would accept to come to the Ball with me".

There was a brief awkward silence and Remus was about to say something when a drawling voice preceded them from behind them.

"At this rate Potter, the only person that you're going to take to the ball is yourself."

They turned around and found themselves face to face with Malfoy and Snape. Snape was sneering and Malfoy was chuckling at his friend's comment.

James moved close to Snape looking into his fathomless black eyes but Sirius placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and said "Prongs my friend. I wouldn't go so near to the Stinker... it might launch... uh... another bomb."

Remus and Peter burst out laughing at this comment while the sneers on Malfoy's and Snape's comments disappeared to be replaced by ugly scowls. James just backed off in alarm as if he had just seen a monster.

"Yeah we better move away before we're put under a life threatening situation again" said James while leading the group to the Gryffindor table, amidst gales of laughter.

As he watched the Gryffindors from the Slytherin table now, Snape was thinking of only thing. _We'll see who's got the last word Potter… we'll see. _His eyes then flickered suddenly and hungrily in Lily's direction. The corners of his mouth curled into an evil smile.

-----------

The notice that there was going to be a ball had thrown everyone in a wave of excitement. During their free time the girls could be heard discussing what they were going to wear while riffling through fashion robes magazines. The boys just chatted about whether the party was going to turn out well or not, what type of costume they'll be wearing and, after an occasional glance or two towards the girls, who they will be taking to the ball with them.

The Maurauders kept finding unexpected groups of giggling girls with every corner looking hopefully at them and, James and Sirius especially, kept receiving winks, boxes of chocolate cauldrons and small cards drizzled with perfume. Although they had not erased completely the issue of getting a girl out of their head, it was a relief that the first Hogsmeade Day of the year had finally come so that they could get away from all the chattering and lack of sanity that seemed to have gripped the female part of the school population.

After their usual visit to what they called their haven; Zonko's joke shop, they headed towards a robe shop to buy their costumes for the ball. After some time and a little help from the assistant, they emerged each with a satisfied look on their faces and bags by their side.

They hurriedly made their way towards the Three Broomsticks to enjoy the sugary warmth of its interior. Once inside they found a table by the window while James went to order butterbeer by the bar.

As he came back carrying the bottles in his hand, a group of students entered the bar. Clearly visible amongst them was a red-head with brilliant green eyes. James almost stumbled in a table because his gaze was fixed on Lily but he managed to get safely back to his friends with only a little butterbeer slobbered down his front.

"Dreaming again are we?" teased Sirius as James handed him a bottle of butterbeer.

James scowled at Sirius as he settled down in a chair facing Lily and her friends.

"It's gonna be her or nothing" said James determinately after taking as swig of butterbeer.

"Then why don't you go and ask her" said Remus while looking at his friend.

"Right now? Here?" asked James amused.

Remus shrugged. "Yeah… I don't see what's wrong with it… The Ball's in a week time and you don't want to see her going with another stud would you now?"

At that moment the dream he had a few weeks ago flashed suddenly in James' mind. He made up his mind and stood up. Sirius patted him on the back and winked as a sign of encouragement and then watched as his friend walked nervously towards the girls' table.

Before he had even arrived at the table, Lily's best friend Samantha nudged her and indicated James coming their way so by the time he was standing in front of her, she was looking or more rightly so glaring at him.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked a little harsher than she had intended.

For a split-second James looked as if he had been just stung but his expression returned to calm coolness a moment later. "Whoa... cool it Evans. Mind if I have a word with you please?"

"Fire away." she said coldly.

"In _private_" he said while emphasizing the last word.

"Whatever you want to say you can say it in front of my friends." She replied in the same tone but he thought he caught a hint of curiosity in her voice.

He gritted his teeth but spoke nevertheless. "As you wish. Do you want to come to the Halloween ball with me?"

The table immediately erupted in giggles and James silently cursed Lily for refusing to talk to him in private. Samantha looked at Lily in that what-did-I-tell-you look but Lily just rolled her eyes and looked back at James, who to her surprise was blushing lightly and seemed to have broken into a sweat while waiting for her answer.

Her heart suddenly did a flip. _What was that_ she thought _Was it pity? NO! This is Potter here… No... I deserve better. _

With she looked in his eyes again and said "No, Potter. I'm sorry but I had plans to go with someone else."

She had not expected what happened next. His face fell and his eyed filled with sadness and when he spoke he stammered.

"Oh.. ok.. well.. I-I'll just go then..." and with that he moved away from the table.

However he did not make his way towards his friends who were waiting anxiously for him but he continued walking right out in the street without turning back. After seeing this, his friends gathered their things and hurried after him.

Just before they exited Sirius gave Lily a dark glare but that was nothing to the crushing feeling that she was feeling in her chest. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected James Potter, _the James Potter_, to act in that way.

She was almost hundred percent sure that he would just sneer and act all cool and airy and go to his gang as if nothing had happened. But what she had saw caught her completely off guard… Could James Potter really feel something for her? Wasn't it all pretence?

"It's a little too late to think about it now isn't it?" said her friend Sam, as if she hadread her mind.

Lily frowned. She could feel a headache coming on and what was worse is that she did _not_ yet have a partner for the ball…

* * *

AN: Ok that was it… took me a while to write it lol.. so please I would really appreciate it if you REVIEW! Please pretty please puppy eyes lol. Tnks! So long. ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Finally, the 4th Chapter! Lol… sorry couldn't submit earlier. Well read on! (and I don't own anything except the plot of the story and the original characters). Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was around midnight and the Hogwarts Grounds were bathed with moonlight. A beautiful stag suddenly moved out of the shrubbery, lay down and stared mournfully at the full moon above it. A moment later a big black dog came running out onto the grounds and made his way towards the stag wagging his tail followed closely by a scampering rat. They sat on each side of the stag and looked at him. The dog whimpered and put his paw on the stag's shoulder. The stag looked at his friend and seemed to smile at him. Suddenly there was an alarmingly clear wolf howl. The animals' heads snapped towards the Forbidden Forest and a second later they all ran towards it in the direction of the wolf's howls….

Six floors above, in the Gryffindor Common Room Lily was sitting in front of the fire contemplating her thoughts. She was furious with Potter for acting so stupid. Ever since she told him that she wasn't going to the Ball with him he'd gone through an enormous character change. He seemed sullen, quieter and every time he saw her he deliberately turned around and changed direction moving away from her as quickly as possible. The worst thing was that she was feeling guilty for this and to top it all off Remus and Sirius seemed to think that she had positively screwed with James' brain because he now refused to take part in their pranks.

She punched the cushion beside her in frustration and looked at several gifts, cards and chocolate boxes on the table which were all addressed to her and coming from male students asking her to go to the ball with them. Although the Ball was the next day she still hadn't yet accepted any requests from her admirers. She frowned and grabbed the first chocolate box on the table, tore away the silvery wrapping and stuffed a whole chocolate heart in her mouth.

It worked immediately… all her troubles seemed to be far away as she savoured the chocolate melting in her mouth. It had a strange taste but it was pleasant. Lazily, she reached over and picked up the card which came with the box. It said:

"_To Lily,_

_I hope you enjoy these chocolates as much as I would enjoy your company at the Ball. I won't need a reply back…I would know. _

_Until then,_

_Your Secret Admirer"_

She giggled at the message on the card and wondered who could this guy be and what he meant by 'I would know'. Still shaking her head she ate another chocolate heart, feeling suddenly tired.

_Hmm, these are good though_ she thought hazily, eating yet another one. She slowly closed her eyes and suddenly an image of a dark-haired wizard her age came up in front of her eyes. She smiled. She had found her partner for the ball! With that thought in mind she fell asleep. She was soon dreaming about him.

-----------

"James! Sirius!" cried Samantha as she barged into the boys' dormitory the next day.

"Bloody Hell, Sam! We're trying to sleep here." moaned Sirius, burying his head under the pillow. The other boys grunted in response. However Sam was not to be discouraged.

"No, please, you gotta wake up!" she said as she opened the curtains to let the sun shine through which resulted in more groaning from the boys.

"Cut that out will you?" said Remus sleepily looking very pale and tired.

"You don't understand! I don't know what got into Lily this morning! She's acting really strange!" cried Sam helplessly.

At the mention of Lily's name, James, who was till now trying to ignore the whole situation sat bold upright and looked at the girl now standing the middle of the room. "What's wrong with her?" he said quietly.

"I DON'T KNOW!"shouted Sam exasperatedly causing Sirius to stand up, grab his wand and point it at the girl.

"If you shout one more time I'll hex you into oblivion" he said before lying down again and closing his eyes once more.

"Uh…don't mind him" said James climbing out of bed. "He's a little mental in the morning."

Remus and Peter, who were now fully awake too, sniggered and nodded knowingly.

"I heard that" muttered Sirius still with his eyes closed.

Ignoring him, Remus turned to Sam and said "So what's up with Lily?"

"She keeps saying that she's found the man of her dreams" replied Sam while sitting down on James' bed. "and she wants to go and search for him and do lots of" She shuddered at this point "-er... things with him. We're keeping her tied to a chair in the common room below. Otherwise she'd have already gone to find him."

James' expression was inscrutable while he asked "and may I ask who this guy is?"

The others remained silent knowing the nature of the situation.

Sam closed her eyes as if in embarrassment and whispered "Severus Snape."

"What the-"said Sirius from behind them who had been listening to them unnoticed. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"That's what I thought too at first" said Sam "but then she started threatening me to curse me if I didn't move out of the way and telling me that I'm just jealous of her."

"This is stupid. It doesn't make sense" said Remus shaking his head. "Lily _hates_ Snape."

"I know" said Sam sadly. "Not anymore it seems."

"Phss" sneered Sirius "Oh come on! This is ridiculous! Nice try Sam"

Sam was livid as she looked at Sirius. "It's the truth! I'm not joking! What kind of sicko would do a joke like that?"

Sirius shrugged and lay down once more undoubtedly to catch some more sleep. This move seemed to make Sam angrier. She walked quickly to Sirius' bed removed his blankets and dragged him out bed onto the floor.

"If you don't believe it come and see it yourself!" she shrieked. However a moment later she blushed as she realized that Sirius was only in his boxers.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly from the floor.

She rolled her eyes and kicked him in the shins. He cursed and was about to retort something back when there was a loud bang and they realized that James had just went out of the room banging the door behind him.

"Shit" said Sirius standing up, putting on some clothes and following the others down to the common room.

There they found Lily tied down to chair surrounded by her anxious girl-friends and James who was looking if possible worse than he had been in the last days. Lily had a blank expression on her face and she was chanting Snape's name softly under her breath.

"Lily?" called James softly. She turned to look at him.

"Oh hello Potter" she said dreamily "Can you please untie me? I want to go and find him my Sevvy. He's such a sweet guy!"

"Adorable" said Sirius sarcastically while pretending to gag.

"Do you believe me now?" said Sam, glaring at him.

"Yeah but I don't believe her" he replied moving towards a table near the fire stocked with chocolate boxes and gifts.

"Are these Lily's?" he asked when he arrived there and picked up an open box.

"Yes" replied Sam. "So hands off."

Ignoring her last comment, he moved towards Lily and showed her the box. "Did you eat any of these?"

"Yes! I'm sure they're from Sweet Severus!" she replied in that same dream-like voice, making everyone scrunch their face in disgust and James bury his head further in his hands in despair.

Sirius however started laughing. "I'm surprised at you guys, especially at you Prongs" he said between laughs.

"Enlighten me" said James in a muffled voice from behind his hands.

"Oh come on! Isn't it obvious?" said Sirius sitting down in arm chair facing the lot. "No-one in his right mind would fall in love with Snivelly, let alone Lily. We all know that the only feeling they share is hate and he can't have performed the Imperius Spell. It's too risky. Soooo… that leaves one other option. Any guesses anyone?"

Suddenly James looked up. "That slimy bastard" he said slowly while looking at the box of chocolates in Sirius' hands. "He filled those with a love potion!"

"Amortentia" said Sam and Remus at the same time.

Sirius nodded as he chuckled at their shocked and relieved faces. "Knew you'd get there at some point."

"Oh thank God!" cried Sam clearly relieved. "We'd better go and try to find Prof. Slughorn. He'll give us the anti-dote. You guys please keep an eye on her."

The others nodded and Sam and a couple of girls left the common room in a hurry.

_Later that day…_

Lily was sitting in front of the common room fireplace again but this time she wasn't alone. Her friends had just finished telling her what had happened when she was under the influence of the love potion.

"I can't believe it" she said for the millionth time in the last hour.

She blushed yet again and buried her face in the cushion. James couldn't help noticing how cute she looked when she blushed but he held his tongue knowing fully well that if he dared make a comment now, he'd probably end up cursed in an unimaginable form.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried out angrily without notice and throwing the cushion with all the force she could muster towards the wall missing Sirius' head by inches.

"Why though!" she said. "I can't understand why he did that… he hates me and I think he makes that clear enough on those rare moments that we happen to have 'conversation'."

Sirius chuckled. "And yet again Mr. Padfoot is forced to give the solution."

Had the glares that he had just received, as a result of that comment been mortal, he would have died instantly.

He maintained a more serious look as he said simply. "He did it to annoy James."

"What? How does he enter in this?" said Lily, shooting James a dark look.

"Honestly Evans, for being so smart you truly surprise me sometimes" replied Sirius shaking his head.

"Will you cut out the small talk and get to the point!" said Lily bristling.

"As you wish" said Sirius "Snape knows that James really likes you and so he hoped to get him mad by making you seem like you had fallen for him. He knows fully well that you mean a lot to James and so he decided to act through you to get back at him as a revenge for our last prank… and you acting so seemingly in love added extra bonus."

There was an embarrassing and surprising silence after that speech. Lily, blocking yet again images of what could have happened if she had tried to go and find Snape, looked at James who was determinately focused on looking at his feet.

_So that was it!_ She thought as she looked at him. Again she felt that constricted feeling pressing down on her chest as she thought at the way she had treated him at Hogsmeade and felt really stupid at being so blind to the whole situation. _How could it be that only she had not noticed how much he cared for her? Hell... This is too confusing!_

"Anyways" said Sirius suddenly breaking the silence. "I was wondering… Would you like to come to the ball with me Sam?"

This seemed to do the trick. The girls started giggling; Lily looked curiously between Sirius and Sam while Remus and James rolled their eyes.

"This does not seem the moment to ask-"started Sam blushing but Sirius interrupted her.

"Yes or no?" he asked looking at her.

She looked at him for a moment and nodded blushing more furiously.

"OK then" he said grinning widely "I'll meet you here at seven ok?"

She nodded again smiling this time.

"Great" he said winking, making the other girls feel suddenly envious of Sam. "Now if you don't mind" he continued while he stood up, "We've got business to do." He looked meaningfully at the other Marauders.

They nodded and followed Sirius towards the entrance hole. James seemed to be going through a mental battle. Just as he had arrived beside the entrance to the common room he seemed to have made up his mind.

"Hey guys" he called. "I'll join you later. I need to talk to Lily first."

His friends looked at him curiously but just nodded and left. He turned around to face Lily. Her friends had grudgingly gone up to their dormitory with the excuse that they needed to prepare for the ball.

"So…" he said, smiling suddenly.

Lily knew that smile. She had seen it lots of times when him and his friends were planning a prank or were in the middle of acting it out. _Does that mean that old James was back?_ Somehow she knew she was going to find out very soon.

"What?" she said, half confused and half amused.

"You'll see." he said mysteriously. They sat down and he recounted his plan to her.

For once, Lily Evans was going to take part in a Marauder's Joke and what was scary was that she was quite looking forward to it…..

* * *

AN: Loooooooong chapter lol. But I couldn't divide it... I felt I had to keep it as a whole.. pls review and tell me what you think! And the ball is coming up soon don't worry lol cya! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know that most of you have been waiting for this lol…. So I'll get straight to the point… ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I'm _only_ doing this because I want to have revenge over Snape.", Lily repeated more to herself than to anybody else, as she and James descended the grand staircase towards the Entrance Hall.

"Sure." replied James, holding his hand and sporting a wide grin as he noticed that people were looking at them trying to discern who they were behind their masks.

James was dressed as a vampire; he was wearing a long black cape with a high collar over a muggle-type suit with a maroon silk shirt. His hair was set in its usual messy form but his face was pale with powder beneath a black mask covering the eye area and his teeth were magically charmed into fangs so that he was practically unrecognizable.

Lily, who had been convinced to swap her fairy costume with Sam's, was wearing a long black and red gothic-style dress so as to match James' costume. Her hair was down in soft curls, her hands were covered up to the elbows in lacy gloves and she was holding a mask over her eyes with a stick.

Behind them Sirius and Sam were an equally striking couple. Sirius was wearing a long black cloak, tattered at the ends, with a hood which threw his whole face in shadow. In one hand he was holding a scythe and the other was clasped around Sam's who was smiling excitedly. Her fairy costume consisted of a short glittery gold dress, long heeled boots and fairy wings. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and her skin and the rest of the face which was not covered with a beautiful butterfly-shaped mask, was sprinkled with body glitter giving her a shiny aura.

Bringing up the rear were Remus wearing a pirate costume complete with sword and eye-patch and Peter as a devil.

The whole group entered the Great Hall together and looked around in awe and surprise.

"Wicked!" said Sirius as he surveyed the multitude of live bats fluttering around the ceiling and the tattered black curtains hanging by the windows. Flickering jack-o-lanterns floated above them and beneath them, right in the middle there was a space left as the dance-floor. The House and School ghosts glided between several round tables bedecked with candles to the edges of the hall and a band was playing on a stage in the place where the staff table should have been.

The Marauders and their partners made their way to a table on the right hand side which had lots of drinks and snacks on it. James grabbed the ladle lying in a bowl of punch which was blood red in colour. He poured some of it in a glass and took out a small phial from a pocket and added the contents to the drink.

"Pay back time" he said grinning, while handing the glass to Lily.

She smiled nervously, took the glass and looked around. "So… where is he?" she asked.

"There" said Sirius pointing to a table in a corner of the Hall where Snape, Malfoy and a couple of others were sitting commenting on what was happening before them. "He doesn't need a costume obviously… his own skin is scary enough"

Sam giggled at this comment while the others sniggered.

Lily took a deep breath and said "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

"Oh you'll get used to it" said James grinning and baring his fangs. "You know what to do."

Lily nodded, put a dreamy expression on her face and made her way towards Snape's and Malfoy's table.

"Hello Sevvy" she simpered although her insides were squirming with disgust. She removed her mask briefly to let him recognize her.

Snape was slightly surprised but Malfoy just chuckled.

"Well, well, well" he said from behind his black mask. "It seems you got the mudblood hooked Sev."

Lily wanted to slap him there and then but she made a huge effort and kept on smiling stupidly.

"Yes… I only live for him." She said sweetly while handing him the glass. "Here… I've brought you something to drink Sevvy dear."

Malfoy was beside himself with laughing at this point and Severus just looked at Lily smugly and accepted the drink.

"I told you I never fail at Potions." he said to his friend, automatically taking a sip from the glass.

"I'd love to see Pothead's face" sneered Malfoy.

"Yeah… this will deflate his swollen head for sure..." he said while taking another drink.

There was a moment when Lily thought he had got wind of something because he had suddenly looked at the drink and frowned but then he shrugged and drained the glass. She smiled as a moment later a blank expression appeared on his face and he turned suddenly to look at Malfoy, who in turn looked at him weirdly.

"You won't believe it" started Snape with an uncharacteristically dreamy voice. "But I think I'm in love with Constance Bullstrode" he finished breathlessly.

"Evans, what have you-"said Malfoy suddenly alarmed. However, Lily Evans had disappeared…

_Later that evening…_

Lily had been reluctantly dragged by James over to the middle of the crowded dancefloor and now they were swirling around to the music. James couldn't help himself from grinning.

"You can wipe off that cocky grin from your face Potter" she said while looking at him. "This is just temporary and I took part in the joke only because I wanted to get my back on Snape."

"Oh and there was me hoping that things would get even better." He replied looking at her with a kind of innocent hurt look.

Despite herself she laughed and looked into his eyes as they moved together with the music.

_He's not that bad, after all_ she thought.

She smiled almost automatically and being so close to him felt his heartbeat rise making her realize how actually close to each other they were. She blushed and looked down at her feet. He lifted her chin up with one finger until she was facing him again.

_Why did she feel so weak?_ She asked herself frustrated. He leaned closer to her making her pulse race.

_LILY! DO SOMETHING! _screamed her mind but it was as if someone had cast a freezing charm on her. She couldn't move and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to…

However, at that moment Peter appeared seemingly out of nowhere and tapped James on the shoulder.

"What?" said James somewhat annoyed.

"You gotta see what's happening outside!" said Peter grinning. "Snape's enjoying his female company!"

"Oh!" said Lily, almost relieved. "Come on then! Let's go and watch!"

With that she followed Peter out of the Great Hall. James followed too, though a little miffed.

A little distance away from the stairs that led to the grounds, surrounded by a small group of students, there was Snape and another Slytherin girl, who looked like she might have had trollish ancestry. They seemed to be –

"Snogging" said Sirius once James, Lily and Peter and joined him, Sam and Remus. "I'll have nightmares for a month."

James laughed and he forgot a little his displeasure at being interrupted moments ago.

He turned to Remus and said "Are you taking this all on your rameca Moony?"

"It's a camera Prongs" replied Remus while taking yet another photo of the couple in front of them who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were surrounded by lots of people. "and yes… these photos will be all over the school by tomorrow".

"Oh wait!" said Lily suddenly "Don't you think that's a little too hard on him?"

"Evans" said James slowly. "If things had gone differently this morning you wouldn't be saying that we're too hard on him… unless you have a fetish for greasy haired potion-freaks."

This comment earned him a well-aimed punch on the shoulder. Sirius wolf-whistled, as his friend rubbed his arm.

"You asked for it mate." He chuckled. "And anyways… I think we've stayed more than enough here. I don't know about you, but my stomach's feeling a bit queasy"

"Yeah mine too" said Remus ruefully. "I'm going to try and develop these photos… and then add a magical touch."

With that he set off followed by Peter. Sirius leaned over and whispered something in Sam's ear, making her giggle and blush. She nodded.

"We're going for.. er.. a little stroll around the castle" she mumbled, turning a deeper shade of red.

Sirius nodded and said "See ya laters!" He then grabbed Sam's hand and they walked away towards the direction of the lake.

"Don't forget the doors close at midnight!" called out Lily smiling, a little surprised at the way things were going between her best friend and Sirius. _Well you should have seen it coming_, she told herself.

As if reading her thoughts James said "It seems that we'll have a couple to make do with soon".

"Yeah… things seem to be heading that way" replied Lily smiling.

There was a brief awkward silence, punctuated by the student's mutterings and the squelching noises coming from the scene behind them. Then they both spoke at the same time.

"So what do you want-" said James

"I'm going to-" said Lily.

"-to do?" "-bed" they finished lamely.

"Oh O.K. then…" said James, the disappointment very clear in his voice. "I'll accompany you to Gryffindor tower then. I don't feel like staying much longer anyways."

Lily preferred to go alone but seeing him so down she had to accept.

The walk to their common room seemed to take forever. Lily risked a glance in James' direction. He was looking resolutely down and there was something in his eyes that she strongly suspected as hopelessness. She felt horrible as she saw him acting like that. She knew she was the reason for his sudden depressed behaviour and felt angry.

_Why did it have to be me?_ She thought furiously. _Why do I feel so confused when I'm near him? Why couldn't everything have stayed like it was before?_ She didn't even know when all this humble-jumble of thoughts had started. All she wanted to do was stay a little alone from everything and everyone – but even then, even when she tried to block him out he always found a way to butt in her thoughts once more.

_I wish I had a clear answer to everything_, she thought.

"Fireflies" said James sullenly, jerking Lily out of her thoughts.

They had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and once it swung forward they got in. James stopped at the foot of the staircase which led to the girls' dormitories.

:"So there you go" he said, trying to sound cheerful but failing. "I had fun tonight."

"Yes me too" she replied moving towards the staircase. "So… good night then"

_Damn it Lils, you're so stupid!_, she mentally told herself.

"Goodnight" he said without taking his gaze off her.

She turned away and climbed the staircase rapidly. She couldn't stand that sad look any longer. It was too painful. She threw herself on the bed and lay there thinking.

James on the other hand went to sit in front of the fireplace.

_Why does the only girl I will ever love hate me?_, he asked himself as he stared into the flickering flames, _why?_

After a while he stood up and made his way to bed. _It's painful… and it's gonna be hard, _he told himself, _but I've made my decision.

* * *

_

AN: sigh>… thanks to Jo for suggesting the name Constance lol and tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks for all those who reviewed. Love ya all!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry I took so long! Well here goes the 6th chapter… hope you like. Thanks for the reviews by the way. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 6**

James Potter zoomed past the stands in the Quidditch stadium following closely the Golden Snitch in an attempt to catch it. A moment later he came back with the fluttering ball clutched tightly in his hand. The Gryffindor captain approached his seeker and clapped him on the back, congratulating him.

Lily looked at him from her position on the stands. The Gryffindor team was having practice in preparation for the first game of the year against Slytherin which was going to be held the following Saturday and Lily and her friends had taken the opportunity to go and watch the action. Sam looked at her friend as she gazed at James.

"What's keeping you back?" she asked.

"What?" replied Lily startled while looking at her friend. "What do you mean?"

Sam gave her the you-can't-fool-me look before saying "You know what I mean. You're always lost in your own thoughts since the night of the Ball and when you're not doing that you're busy staring at Mr. Super Reflex over there." She motioned with her head towards James who was discussing quidditch tactics with a couple of team mates.

Lily sighed. "I don't know Sam. Seriously. I feel so confused. I don't know what to think about him. I used to think he was just an arrogant prat but I kinda enjoyed myself at the ball…I dunno…" Her voice trailed off as she blushed deeply.

Sam couldn't help chuckling as she surveyed her friend. "I think I do though. You're scared of your feelings… and you're scared to put them forward."

At these words, Lily blushed even more. "I don't know Sam" she stuttered. "I wish I could make head or tail of this… One moment I like his company… then I realize whom I'm thinking about and I suddenly back off… and then he gets all depressed and he makes me feel so terribly guilty and the circle starts all over again…"

"But that's exactly what I said!" replied Sam putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Listen… answer me honestly. Do you like James Potter?"

"Yes" whispered Lily after a while, reddening once more.

"Then why do you act like you hate him? Why do you back off?" continued Sam.

Lily didn't answer this question immediately. She thought for a little while and couldn't find any serious reason except for the fact that it was sort of expected of her to act that way; after all she had never agreed with James' pranks and taunts of other students and she showed that openly. And then it hit her… she was afraid of how people would judge her! She voiced her thoughts to Sam, who listened patiently.

"People change Lils" said Sam when Lily had finished. "And you're not an exception and neither is James and NO" she said suddenly because Lily was about to interject "it doesn't mean a change for the worse. Sirius told me about James' feelings for you and believe me he would put you on pedestal if he could just to make sure nobody ever hurt you, even though that would mean that he would get hurt himself. James Potter doesn't like you Lily… he _loves_ you."

Lily glanced over in James' direction, momentarily stunned by what her friend had just said. As she watched him ruffling his hair in a very characteristic gesture, she suddenly realized that things had started to clear out in her head. _When had she ever cared about what other people said anyways? _She thought. Although he can be a prick and will probably remain so, he didn't deserve the way she had treated him especially now that she knew how much he cared for her. She almost couldn't believe it. _He loved her_.

"Practice's over" said Sam jerking her out of her thoughts. "Come on, let's head to dinner. I'm starving."

Lily stood up and was about to follow her friend down the stairs when she suddenly felt someone looking at her. It was James. She hesitated for one second and then called out to her friend.

"Hey Sam. I want to have a word with _him_. You go on. I'll catch you later."

Sam merely nodded and winked and walked away with her fellow Gryffindors. Lily descended the stairs to the pitch and walked towards James. When she was up close she noticed that his eyes did not have that look of sadness that she had been accustomed to see on him these days; but they rather had a look of cold determination which surprised her and oddly enough gave her a sense of uneasiness. However she went right on with what she had planned to say.

"Hey James" she said shyly "I wonder if I could have a word…"

"Yeah" he said as if expecting her words. "I want to talk to you too and it's not going to be easy so I'd better be done with it…" He seemed to take a deep breath now as he looked over the stands at the setting sun. Then he looked down at her again. "Lily, it's no secret that I like you… I have tried in every way but you seem to reject me everytime…" Lily looked down at her feet now feeling a sharp pang of guilt but James continued. "Although I'm not sure I'll ever get over you or forget you, I have decided to stop asking you out and annoying you…" His voice seemed to falter a little here but he cleared his throat and continued. "I'm sorry that I've been a prat all this time… I hope that you'll find the guy of your dreams and although it will hurt like hell, I promise I'll try to be happy for you. For me its enough to see you happy… I don't want to force you into anything…"

James stopped and looked away. He seemed to be trying hard to hold back tears. Lily could do nothing but stare wide-eyed at him. Her head was whirling with thoughts.

_No! This cannot be happening… It must be a dream! No … not now… no…_ But then a voice in her head said _But isn't this what you have always wanted? Isn't this what you have always wished for whenever Potter came to ask you out?_

Although it was horrible, it was true. She did wish that Potter would stop annoying her and go and pester someone else. She had got what she wanted.

"So… what did you want to tell me?" asked James in a hoarse voice bringing Lily out of her thoughts.

It was as if she had lost her voice but finally succeeded in muttering "Oh… n-nothing important… it's ok."

James frowned and looked at her for a little while, then nodded, said his goodbye and made his way towards the changing rooms. Lily just stood there seemingly frozen; unable to move or think.

_You are stupid Lils,_ said that annoying voice again. _First you repel him and tell him to sod off; then you go and fall in love with him and he in turn backs off just like you asked but now when he did what you asked you want him back… you are just silly._

A single tear ran down her face sparkling in the last rays of the setting sun. Then it was suddenly dark as the sun finally said its good bye, throwing everything into shadow. A gust of cold wind swept through the pitch and Lily walked slowly and silently up to the castle.

--------

"No" said Lily for the tenth time next morning while burying herself further under her blankets.

"Oh come on!" said Sam nearing her friend and drawing back the blankets. "You've got to come down to breakfast! You've got to eat something. You didn't even have supper yesterday… you must be starving."

"No" replied Lily turning her back to her friend. "I don't want to go Sam. I'll join you in class."

"You can't avoid him forever Lils." said Sam now facing her friend on the other side of the bed. Lily had told her what had happened yesterday. "You'll see him in class, on the grounds, in the corridors, in the library – its inevitable."

"I know Sam" replied Lily, somewhat impatiently. "I just don't want to talk about it right now and I'm not hungry anyways."

Her stomach chose that moment to emit a loud growl. Sam gave her a pointed look but gave up.

"Ok, fine." She told her friend while picking up her bag and moving towards the door. "I'll save some toast for you. Meet you in class then."

"See you." said Lily simply. Sam left the dorm closing the door behind her.

Lily turned around to glance out of the window. It was an abnormally beautiful clear day for that time of the year. She decided she'd go for a walk around the lake in one of her free periods to clear her mind and try to forget all about what had happened yesterday.

_It was the best thing to do_, she thought.

However as she got out of bed and started to change in her uniform and get ready for class, her mind wouldn't let the argument rest there.

_Maybe I should have told him that my feelings toward him had changed… If I had told him things would be different now… maybe… _

Somewhere above her the bell rang signaling the beginning of first class. Sighing deeply, she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the bedroom.

---------

Clearly, it was not only Lily that had noticed that it was a nice day and it would be wasted if they had spent it indoors. The grounds were spattered with students strolling or just sitting in the sun or by the lake.

James was one of these people. He was sitting uncharacteristically alone right by the edge of the lake throwing stones moodily in the water.

_I swear I don't understand girls,_ he told himself mentally. _Haven't I just done what she'd been wanting for months? Why is she acting so cold all of a sudden? Why does she run away whenever I come near? Why can't everything happen just like I'd want it to go for once?_

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to look at the person walking towards him. It was Sarah Freeman, a Ravenclaw girl in his year. He frowned wondering what she wanted. With the sun in his eyes he failed to notice that there were a group of girls giggling silently amongst the trees to his right. He stood up and faced the girl.

"I'd like to stay alone please" he told the girl curtly.

"Oh but this won't take long" said Sarah somewhat mischievously advancing on him. "I just wanted to wish you good luck for the upcoming match… Mr. Seeker."

He had barely opened his mouth to say 'thank you' when Sarah leaned in quickly for a frontal kiss. He stood there motionless not because he was enjoying it but because she had acted too quickly for him to react. Someone gasped nearby and he drew himself apart from the now grinning girl in front of him. He looked up just in time to see a flash of red hair whip around the corner.

_Crap,_ he thought his spirits falling as he thought who that girl might have been.

Sarah suddenly whooped and giggled as she was joined by her friends. James' disappointment suddenly turned to anger as he looked at them.

"Why did you do it?" he snapped at Sarah.

"What?" she said, still grinning stupidly. "It was just a bet!"

James swore angrily and he pushed through them and hurried up to the school looking around for a particular red-head…

_An hour later…_

He had searched all the school and grounds before he remembered to take a look at the Marauder's Map. Lily had been in her dormitory all along! However just as he was making his way to Gryffindor tower, the bell rang and James was forced to make his way to his next class, muttering darkly under his breath. He hoped to talk to her after class but Lily never made it to Transfiguration. James was shocked. It was not like her to miss a class on purpose. His resolution to talk to her redoubled; although he had told her that he wouldn't bother her anymore he didn't want her to have the wrong impression… It felt important to him…

-------

That evening found James sitting in the common room brooding while surrounded by his friends. Lily had refused to come down to the common room to talk to James and there was nothing Sam could do to convince her.

"I don't know why she's acting this way" he said staring at the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory as if willing Lily to descend the stairs. "You have told her what really happened today didn't you?" he asked Sam who was sitting next to Sirius.

"Yes" said Sam while nodding. She just thanked me and told me that she wanted to stay alone. "I'm worried for her…"

Sirius squeezed her hand and drew her close to him. "Don't worry… she probably needs some time… the best thing is that she knows what really happened."

Sam nodded while James stood up in an outburst. "Damn those girls!" he cried while walking over to the window to stare out at the starlit night.

"Oh... we'll take care of them" said Sirius grinning evilly looking at Peter and Remus for support. They nodded grinning as well. "We are getting a bit rusty here don't you think Marauders?"

The others laughed and grouped together to plan their next prank. However, James barely registered what was happening. Lost in his own thoughts he realized how hard it was to block her out of his life…he wasn't sure if he really wanted to do that…

_Upstairs in the dormitory…_

Lily was surprised at how much he had an influence on her. She had never dreamed to be reduced to this state because of one boy. She had deemed herself above that but she had proved herself wrong.

When she had seen him kissing that girl she had felt a sort of monster erupt in her chest, a strong mixture of poison pulsing through her veins which later she had identified as jealousy and disappointment… _she was jealous of him!_ Admittedly the monster had gone back to sleep for a little while when Sam had told her the kiss was a result of a bet but she still felt helpless…

_How in the world would she be able to tell him what she felt?_ He'd think she was just stupid after the way she had treated him.

_Was there any hope that they will ever sort everything out between them?_ Right now it seemed impossible…

* * *

AN: Review pws:) Thanks 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim!

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope everybody is ok :). And on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

The atmosphere in the Great Hall that Saturday morning was intense. Today Gryffindor and Slytherin would compete against each other in Quidditch, and house rivalry, which had been rapidly building throughout the week, now reached its climax. Students from both houses were sneering and shouting insults at each other and the teachers were on alert to prevent any unfriendly hexes or jinxes that might be cast.

Amongst the mass of green-clad students sat Lucius Malfoy already wearing his seeker robes looking everything but nervous. He nodded smugly as some of his house mates wished him luck.

"Murder him…" said Snape loathfully, sitting by his side. The memory or rather the after effects of the Halloween Ball were still fresh in his mind and he would have already reduced Pothead to a pulp if Malfoy had not restrained him.

"My pleasure" replied Malfoy showing off the trademark smirk and forcing himself to keep a straight face as Snape buried his face suddenly behind the newspaper – Constance Bullstrode had just entered the Hall.

_On the other side of the Hall…_

James was eating breakfast casually. He had played too many games to feel nervous or sick though that didn't mean that he wasn't excited; Quidditch would always be Quidditch. He risked a glance towards Lily who was sitting a couple of seats away from him toying with the food on her plate.

He had tried to talk to her during that week but she had always evaded him or brought some sort of silly excuse and then proceeded to disappear from view. At that moment she looked up and locked eyes with him. Blushing, she dropped her fork, said something to Sam and they then got out of the Great Hall together.

_You won't escape me forever Evans_, he thought as he looked at her back. He tried to convince himself that that didn't mean that he was going back on his decision.

Slowly the students started to file out of the Hall and heading towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Time to go" he said to his friends.

--------

Twenty minutes on in the game, Gryffindor was leading 50 to 10 and the game was getting nastier and nastier as time went by. The Gryffindors were supporting their team madly with lots of cheering, whistling, and waving of flags and colourful banners while the Slytherins booed and jeered. Lily was looking at James amidst the sea of gold and scarlet. As she gazed at him busy searching for the Snitch tailed closely by Malfoy, she found herself thinking about the possibilities as she often did most of the time now.

_You should just tell him how you feel!_, she mentally slapped herself.

_Easy to say, not so easy to do_, said the other part of her brain, in a sort of debate.

_It's certainly better than muddling about it without doing anything. _

_He'll just make fun of me… and maybe it's too late now… maybe he loves someone else._

_He wasn't lying when he told you that he loved you… go for it… at least you would have done something. Sulking won't be of any help…_

_Yes, maybe I will. _The mist in her brain started to lift a little.

It was then that she noticed that the noise level in the pitch had somehow changed. People were muttering nervously and pointing at something in the air.

"What's happening?" Lily asked a very nervous Sam.

Sam looked at her unbelievingly. "Where have you been! James has seen the Snitch but Malfoy won't let him catch it without a proper fight."

Sirius swore loudly while Lily looked at the action in front of her. James was almost flat parallel to his broom as he chased a speck of gold Lily realized to be the Golden Snitch. Malfoy was speeding on the broom so close behind him that if James were to brake suddenly they would certainly crash into each other. All eyes were on them as James inched closer to the Snitch.

At that moment Malfoy flew quickly forwards so that they were now flying side by side, at which point the Slytherin wasted no time in trying to throw James off his broom by crashing into him.

Nevertheless James managed to hold on and occasionally answered back with the same treatment himself. He looked in front of him and frowned; it was a direct course into the Ravenclaw stands.

_I have to catch it and I have to do it now_, he thought concentrating.

A few seconds later his fingers enclosed the tiny ball and he turned around his hand in the air, the Gryffindors erupted and the referee whistled signaling the end of the game giving Gryffindor a definite victory.

However the happiness was short lived because Malfoy seeing that James was not giving him attention, took the opportunity and zoomed right into him head on, slamming James into the nearest stand. The latter slid off his broom and collapsed on the ground in a heap a moment later.

Several things seemed to happen at once. Lily gasped and joined her friends which were hurrying on the pitch over to their friend accompanied by a multitude of other students and teachers. McGonagall was shouting herself hoarse with Malfoy and by the sound of it he now had to go through an endless string of detentions as well as a considerable loss of house points. Just as Lily and the others were passing by them, Sirius made a lunge towards Malfoy intending to beat the hell out of him but Remus, Peter and Sam managed to restrain him.

Lily however made her way through the crowd and arrived right at the centre. Prof. Dumbledore had just conjured a stretcher and now he was levitating James' limp body onto it. James was still clutching the Snitch as if to prevent it from escaping. A kind of lump seemed to form in Lily's throat as she looked at the little of his pale face that was not covered in blood. It was as if she had turned the sound off… It was just her and him.

"Make way please." said Dumbledore and the students moved back to allow him to pass with the levitated stretcher before him as he led the way up towards the school.

Lily did what to her then seemed the most logical thing. She moved beside the stretcher, took hold of James' hand in hers and walked up to the castle with him.

--------

Three days later found the Marauders, Lily and Sam in the Hospital Wing surrounding the still unconscious Gryffindor Seeker. Madam Pomfrey, the School Nurse, had healed the wounds and bruises immediately but she couldn't do anything against the coma that had gripped James when he had hit his head against the stands. It was all they could do to visit their friend whenever possible although they knew he didn't know they were there. To make matters worse the nurse had told them that if he didn't improve by the end of that week they would have to move James to St. Mungo's Hospital.

That is why they were looking around the room sullenly. Lily sat on a chair closest to James, flicking absent mindedly through the numerous get well soon cards that he had received. Like the others she had been shocked when Madam Pomfrey had told them that she couldn't bring James back to consciousness. All she wanted was for him to open his hazel eyes and to get back on his feet. Although she had never dreamed of thinking this, she wanted him to fool around like he used to. She wanted to see his face split in that characteristic grin; to see him ruffle his hair like he did often. She stood up and moved to look out at the rainy weather outside the window; she couldn't bear seeing him so void of life.

The others pretty much shared the same feelings; sadness was etched clearly on their face as they stared quietly around them as if hoping that James might suddenly wake up and say that everything was all right. Madam Pomfrey had long given up telling them that it was useless that they came to visit their friend since he wouldn't know anyways. They wouldn't hear any of it though; The Marauders were missing their friend terribly and if by being there was the most they could do, they were doing it eagerly.

Sirius rose up suddenly and started pacing the hospital wing impatiently and muttering angrily "I'm gonna kill him… I swear I'm gonna kill him…"

It was to no-one's surprise that being James' best friend, Sirius was the one that was affected the most. Knowing fully well about this, the Slytherins took advantage and could be seen doing sickeningly accurate demonstrations of how James had slammed into the stands and fell to the ground. This sent Sirius in a fit of reckless rage and he would have gotten in lots of trouble if the others had not restrained him.

"James wouldn't have liked it if you got into deep trouble…:" reminded him Sam constantly and after a considerable amount of time Sirius would reluctantly consent to let the Slytherins carry on with 'their pathetic insignificant abysmally senseless lives.'

That is precisely why Sam suddenly stood up alarmed as Sirius moved boldly towards the door of the Hospital Wing muttering something like "They won't get off that easily…" Sam hurried over to him just as he was opening the door.

'What are you doing?" she said laying a hand on his arm. "Where are you going?"

Sirius sighed and turned to caress Sam's face. "I can't stand here without doing anything while that git got off with a mere detention. If he and Snivelly think that they've put the Marauders out of action, they've got it seriously wrong." He turned to look at Peter and Remus. "Right guys?"

They nodded, stood up and joined him by the door. "We'll do nothing extreme" he continued while reassuring Sam. "Well... nothing that James wouldn't have done anyways" he added as an afterthought, his face splitting in a grin.

With a last look at their friend on the bed, they left the Wing hurriedly. Sam sighed and despite herself chuckled. "I wouldn't have succeeded in stopping him not even under threat of cursing him."

"Maybe you shouldn't have stopped him" said Lily while looking at her best friend.

"Whoa Lils" said Sam, surprised. "What got into you? Don't you feel sorry for Snape and Malfoy anymore?"

Lily bit her lower lip but then said, "Not this time. This time they deserve it. This was not just a mere prank… James could have lost his life and he hasn't woken up in three days Sam! This is far worse than being insulted or having your hair turn pink or being drenched with water. It's just not right."

Sam moved over to Lily and hugged her from behind. "Someone has started to accept his feelings I see." Lily smiled while her friend moved to her side. "Don't worry. James won't give up on life that easily. Pity he doesn't know how you feel about him now; if he did he'd get up out of bed this instant I think." She finished giggling. "Anyway, I'm going back to the common room to finish off my homework. Are you coming?"

Lily continued to stare at James. Without knowing it Sam had given her a brilliant idea… she recalled something she had read in a muggle book.

_If she was _that_ important for him then he would certainly… Yes!_ , she thought excitedly. _It was worth a try._

"Lils?" called Sam standing by the door.

Lily walked a couple of steps backwards still looking at James, smiling for real for the first time in days and then turned around and walked towards her friend.

_She'd have to try it out next time_; she thought cheerfully, _I'll help you find the road back James.

* * *

_

AN: PLEASE tell me what you think! Thanks! xxx – oh and don't worry things will definitely improve from now on :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8! Sry for keeping all of you waiting… thnks to my usual reviewers namely Pure'n'White (my sis: D), Francesca, Joseph, Andrew,firewalker32, Moony07,cosmopolitan andand all you guys love y'all. Oh and Webbie too who gives me her reviews personally :D (oh and I do not own Harry Potter)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Lily opened the door to the Hospital Wing hurriedly. She had been visiting James for the last couple of times after lessons to try out her new 'idea' but so far she had not achieved any results although that did not lesson her determination. That was the reason why she hadn't noticed that James already had visitors that afternoon. It wasn't until she was quite close to his bed that she saw the couple; they could only have been his parents. His father had James' jet black ruffled hair and that mischievous twinkle in his eyes although now he seemed quite tired. The woman sitting in a chair had big beautiful hazel eyes and she was smiling at her.

"Oh!" said Lily surprised when she saw them. "I'll – I'll just wait outside… sorry."

"No dear" said Mrs. Potter gently, still smiling. "We were just going anyways."

Her husband nodded while she continued. "I take it that you're Lily Evans."

"Yes" said Lily again surprised. How _did they know who she was? _She voiced her own thoughts.

Mr. Potter chuckled while looking at her. "Well, James has mentioned you a _couple_ of times back home. He seems to find you fascinating." He winked at her and she blushed.

"Oh" she mumbled while looking at her feet. "I didn't know that."

_Whoa… he told his parents about me… HE TOLD HIS PARENTS ABOUT ME!_

Although she thought that she knew by now how much she meant to him, she found herself fooled yet again.

"Are you ok dear?" said Mrs. Potter as she looked at Lily, who was by now looking somewhat flustered.

Lily looked up immediately. "Oh, yeah. Yes. It's fine." She managed to smile.

"We appreciate what you're doing with our son" said Mrs. Potter. "Madam Pomfrey told us what you're trying to do" she continued in response to Lily's surprised look, again. "Do you think it will work?"

For the first time Lily sensed an inkling of vulnerability in her voice, making her realize that although she did not show it, she was very worried for her son. Lily suddenly felt silly and her 'idea' did not seem so brilliant any more. However she opened her mouth to explain what she was doing.

"It's something I had read about in a muggle book. It said that if someone who is in a coma and was repeatedly spoken to by someone whom he or she cared about – it might bring a reaction in him and later maybe he would wake up. Instead of talking I could also use music that he likes or maybe recorded conversations… I don't know if it works… but I thought it was worth a try." She finished blushing and feeling more stupid by the second.

She was sure that they would just laugh at her especially because this was muggle stuff and they were pure-bloods. However, the two looked at each other and shared a small smile. James' father spoke this time.

"It's a very interesting idea actually. Now I can see why my son likes you so much. You're a bright girl and I know he'd be overjoyed if he knew what you're doing for him." He said, smiling as he saw the colour on Lily's cheeks deepening.

"And coincidentally we had brought James some records from his favourite band." said Mrs. Potter reaching over to rummage in her bag. After a second she pulled out a couple of records that looked like muggle CD's only a bit larger and handed them to Lily, who accepted them shyly. "They might be useful."

"Thanks" said Lily. "I'll put them to good use."

Mr. Potter smiled at her and turned to his wife. "We'd better be going dear. It's getting late."

His wife nodded, stood up and leaned over her son. She kissed his forehead and looked at him for a second before grabbing her bag and walking towards the exit accompanied by her husband.

"It was a pleasure meeting you" said Mr. Potter while shaking her hand.

"It feels good to know that James is surrounded by so many good friends" said his wife.

Lily suddenly remembered how she had treated James previously and looked away. He had not told them that it seems. She looked back at the couple and they said their goodbye's and left the room.

Lily sighed and walked towards James who was looked just the same as if time had stood still.

_I don't want him to go to St. Mungo's_, she found herself thinking. _His parents don't deserve this. They are so nice… _

A clock chimed six which reminded her that she had just enough time to work on her idea before dinner and curfew. She looked at the coffee table and sure enough she found a sort of CD-player device which apparently had been fixed to work even in Hogwarts. She put one of the records she had in hand and pressed the play button being careful to adjust the volume at an appropriate level. She didn't know what to expect and she didn't want to be thrown out of the Hospital Wing – Madame Pomfrey loved silence as much as Madame Pince, the librarian. Lily sometimes wondered if they were related. However she needn't have worried much. Soft rock issued out of the speakers having an immediate calming effect on her. She actually liked it and she was surprised that James liked that stuff. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at the boy in front of her listening to the song and looking for a reaction.

Nothing.

She sighed once more. Maybe her idea was really stupid after all.

The song was reaching its refrain. The tune was quite catchy and she found herself humming to the song.

Why did she think that this would work anyways? Two more days and he'll have to leave this place… go away… away from his friends… away from her.

She looked up suddenly, her gaze fixed on his face. She thought she had seen his eyes move under his eyelids. The singer was at what was considered the climax of the song now and –

"Yes!" she cried while standing up. He had did it! Although he did not open them his eyes had definitely flickered.

Her heart beating rapidly now, she grabbed his hand and started talking to him.

"James please I know you're there. Talk to me! James, it's Lily please… do something."

His eyes moved behind his eyelids once more.

Hardly able to speak with excitement she continued with her stream of encouragements but by the end of the song the situation had returned to what it had been before. James lay there on the bed motionless.

Lily hurriedly went through all the tracks and records watching his face closely and squeezing his hand but it was all in vain. James didn't move an inch of his body again. Feeling slightly crestfallen, she switched off the player, gathered her things and left the Hospital Wing.

_--------_

Upon hearing that something had actually happened in the Hospital Wing, the Marauders' resolution to make a prank on the Slytherins strengthened. Their plan was simple yet effective.

It was Friday morning and Remus and Sirius were hiding under James' invisibility cloak right beside the entrance to the dungeons from which the Slytherins would come up for breakfast.

Remus yawned and turned to his friend. "Remind me why we're up so early Padfoot?"

"To get revenge Remus, my friend. Things were starting to get a little boring around here anyways" replied Sirius, flashing a grin.

Remus just nodded feeling somewhat guilty. He honestly didn't know what was on Dumbledore's mind when he appointed him to be prefect. However that thought was soon driven out of his mind when Slytherin students started to walk by them obviously ignoring the two hidden behind the cloak, who were silently looking out for a certain couple of students.

_Later…_

"Did you cast the spell?" asked Peter excitedly as he spread butter on his toast.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine. They won't know what hit them until it's too late."

Remus looked at the Slytherin table. "The spell will start to act any minute now."

In fact as if to prove him right a couple of minutes later some sort of commotion seemed to be coming from the table at the other end of the Hall, which soon spread throughout the rest of the students. Some students were craning their head to see what was happening, boys pointed and laughed while girls gasped.

At that moment two figures apparently naked except for their underwear streaked out of their Great Hall as if they were being chased by a herd of mad Hippogriffs. The students roared with laughter as they realized who they were: Lucius' silver-blonde hair and Snape's black one gave them away despite their feeble efforts to disguise themselves.

A Gryffindor student who had just entered the Great Hall made his way towards the Marauders grinning broadly. He gave Sirius a high five while saying "Good one mate! A vanishing spell… but how come they did not notice that their clothes were invisible?"

"Good question" said Sirius, grinning. "That's not just a simple vanishing spell. It does not act immediately… but rather at a more _convenient _time."

Those that had gathered around him now burst out laughing.

"And the best thing" continued Sirius, enjoying the attention. "is that we can use the spell again and again… just when we feel like it."

The students finished their breakfast in high spirits. They were quite looking forward to that day's lessons…

-------

Lily made her way automatically through the corridors in the direction of the Hospital Wing. She knew the way by heart now and her legs seemed to lead her there in every free moment she had. With only a day separating James from his transferal to St. Mungo's she was more determined to achieve her end result. James had to wake up.

Last time she had noticed that James had only reacted to one song; the one that she had played first. Therefore this time she decided on playing it right from the start. Although the same flickering of eyes happened, as the song progressed to the end and finished James would become motionless once more. Frustrated, she switched the player off and turned to face James again. Without thinking about it she began speaking to him, telling him all the things that she'd wanted to tell him before but couldn't.

"Ok… I know this may sound silly but I believe that you're there… you can't abandon Hogwarts... your friends… and me… yeah you can't leave me James. I know I've treated you really badly all these years… honestly I thought I was doing the right thing. I was never one to go for violence, even if it meant punishing those who truly deserved it… and I know you must think I'm really silly now that I'm actually showing you that I care… that I might feel something for you… that I'm going back on my own words… but it's just not fair that just when I find that I like you and just when I'm ready to tell you how I feel, I can't see your reaction… you're lying here unable to speak… It's just not fair…"

Tears were falling silently down her face and found herself unable to speak or go on.

Without notice, James' finger twitched beneath her hand. She gasped, squeezed his hand and looked at his face again. Wiping her tears and swallowing she began speaking again.

"James… your friends miss you… Sirius misses you a lot. He's even risked expulsion because he wanted to murder Snape" she smiled despite herself and feeling his finger twitching again she continued. "and I met your mother and father and they're some of the nicest people I have ever met… you'd make them happy James. Please at least do it for them…"

His eyes were flickering rapidly now and her grip on his hand tightened.

"I miss you" she whispered.

There was a brief silence and then without warning, his eyes flickered open and he looked at her. He was smiling.

She closed her eyes and opened them again. Yes, there he was. James was awake and he was smiling at her!

"I missed you too" he said.

* * *

A/N: I reaaaaaaaaaally LOVED writing this chapter. Hope you guys liked as well. Please review. You'd make my day! 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey.. sry for not updating earlier but I had exams.. but now they're ready! Yay! So next is chapter 9…. Thanks for all you faithful reviewers. Oh and I know this is quite sudden but this story is nearing its end now. Hopefully though I'll write others don't wry:D

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next few days were a blur for Lily. The news that James had finally woken up spread around the school like fire and people kept asking her how she had managed to do it. James had so much people visiting him that Madam Pomfrey had to set visiting hours except for his closest friends, of whom now Lily seemed to make an essential part. Both Sam and the rest of the Marauders knew that James' widespread grin was not only because he was on the way to recovery. Everyone knew that things had changed to the better between James and Lily, but they had hardly had a moment alone from the moment that he woke up.

Fortunately, James managed to get up and going in a space of four days. Although Madam Pomfrey did not quite approve of this consent, Prof. Dumbledore thought the boy had had quite enough of the Hospital Wing and some fresh would do a world of good.

Much to the Slytherins' displeasure, James was yet again the star of the school and this time Lily got to take part of the limelight. To get away from all the attention, they trudged through the snow-laden grounds and made their way towards a secluded spot by the now frozen lake where the only sounds they could hear beside themselves, were the rustle of the trees as they swayed in the breeze and the twittering birds.

"So what were you guys up to while I was passing through that torment?" asked James while sitting on a rock, his breath turning to steam once it left his mouth.

"Oh nothing interesting Prongs," said Sirius while picking up while grabbing some snow in his hands and making a snowball. "that is, if you don't including getting our own back against the Stink Bombs."

The others sniggered as they remembered the invisibility spell joke.

"You should have seen Snivelly in underpants!" said Sam between giggles.

"Actually no" said Remus, quite seriously. "Its better that he didn't see anything. It was _not_ a nice sight."

The others burst out laughing again as they remembered Snape's white skinny body and long arms trying to unsuccessfully cover a pair of faded dull grey boxers.

"Ahh dudes" sighed James "I'm glad I'm back."

The others nodded smiling.

"We got Lils here to thank for that" said Remus, motioning towards her with his head.

James turned to look at her as she blushed lightly. He had still not completely registered the fact that she might feel something for him afterall. Her words in those instants before he woke up were still imprinted clearly in his mind. _Lily Evans liked him and she had missed him…_

His heart skipped a beat as he thought this and suddenly noticed that Lily was standing infront of him waving her hand in front of his eyes and grinning.

"Wake up daydreamer." she said, wrapping the cloak around her and shivering slightly.

He smiled. "Where are the others?" he asked noticing that the others had disappeared.

"Oh, they said they were feeling hungry and went up for lunch and I stayed behind to make sure you don't lose consciousness again" she said looking in his eyes.

He laughed at her comment, seeing himself reflected in those emerald green eyes of her.

"You know it's because of you that I'm standing here right now." He said as he tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "You don't know how much I appreciate it but that is nothing to how grateful I am to be standing here with the person I care most about."

Lily smiled and turned red once more. "I couldn't let you go that easily now could I?" she said quietly.

He smiled and inched closer, tracing a finger gently down her face. "I'm afraid this is all a dream though… I can't take another rejection."

A sort of sharp pain seared across her chest as she looked into his eyes. _Curse you Lils,_ she thought. _It's now or never_.

Then without thinking she bridged the gap between them and locked her mouth with his. The sensation was intense; every cell in her body seemed to be tingling with excitement. It was as if they both wanted this for a very long time; it felt just right. He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer; making her feel wanted, safe, loved. They pulled apart after a while.

"Is that real enough?" she asked with a small smile on her lips.

He could hardly believe what was happening. _This was Lily… it's Lily who's smiling at him… She was the one who had just kissed him…Is this real?_

He blinked. _Yeah there she is. It's for real_.

His face split into his trademark grin and hugged her tightly. "Is it real enough, you ask. Hmm… It still feels kinda dreamy… I think I need a little more therapy…"

She giggled as he leaned on for another kiss. At that moment it started snowing, flecking their clothes and hair with white. However they did not notice nor did they care.

There was nothing separating them now… It was just him and her.

James and Lily forever.

* * *

AN: what do you think? Well this was technically going to be the ending but I will post a kind of epilogue with a song that I think is appropriate and really inspired me Take care everyone! and REVIEW! 


	10. Epilogue

AN: I do not own Harry Potter and the excerpts are from the song called _My December _by Linkin Park. Its an awesome song and if you haven't heard it, I recommend you do. Enjoy the last part. :)

* * *

**Epi****logue**

It was Christmas morning and Lily descended the stairs to the empty common room. Almost everyone had gone home to spend Christmas with their families. This year she preferred to stay at school, seeing that someone was staying as well.

She went to peer out of the window at the white landscape but soon turned back to look back at the room as a familiar song started playing. James wasstanding by the player looking at her andsmiling.

"Do you remember this song?" he asked.

She thought a little and then it struck her. It was the same song that she had played in the Hospital Wing when James was in a coma! He crossed the distance between them and drew her in his arms.

"Happy Christmas Lily" he said.

"Happy Christmas James" she said, smiling.

He kissed her and hugged her as they stood there twirling slowly to the song.

_This is my december  
this is my time of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear _

this is my december  
this is my snow covered home  
this is my december  
this is me alone

and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said to you

and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

this is my december  
these are my snow covered dreams  
this is me pretending  
this is all i need

and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said  
to make you feel like that  
and i  
just wish that i didnt feel  
like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said to you

and i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

---THE END---

* * *

AN: That's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it and thanks for all those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue writing. THANKS! I hope to write something else really soon. Take care and leave me a review… please…. A final one. :P cya! xxx 


End file.
